Paw Patrol Godzilla Mothra Gamera And Ultraman
Part 1 Marshall: Hey guys, today is a great day to go to the beach! Chase: I agree. Rocky: The beach sounds fun as long as-- All: You don't get wet, we know. (Scene changes to Monster Island) (Godzilla shoots ray at King Ghidorah) (All the monsters are fighting) (Big explosion is heard) (A blinding light shines over the screen) To be continued Part 2 Marshall: I got it! I got! I don't got it! Ryder: That's one point for us! Alex: Ha! Zuma: You don't have to be so emotional when were playing vollyball! Jake: Yeah, I agree. Rubble: We're sorry. Marshall: I'll go get the ball! (He runs off to get the ball) (Geroinmon gets up sees Marshall Comes up with plan to get revenge on Godzilla) To be continued Part 3 Marshall: Where is that ball? Geroinmon: *Roars* Marshall: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Ryder: Marshall!? Marshall: No, don't hurt me! (Geronimon revives his monsters) Golza: *Roars* Bemular: *Roars* Kelbeam: *Roars* Gyaos: *Roars* Alien Zarab: Hahahaha! Alien Mephills: Hahahaha! Redking: *Roars* Alien Baltan: Muhahahahahahahha! Zetton: *Beep* *Beep* Zetton! Biollannte *Roars* Destoroyah: *Roars* SpaceGodzilla: *Roars* Megalon: *Roars* Gigan: *Roars* King Ghidorah: *Roars* Ryder: What was that? Alex: I think those were giant monsters! Skye: I agree with Alex. Farmer Yumi: But there's no such thing as monsters! Chase: Still... Guys, we need to check it out! Rubble: Yeah, plus Marshall's not back. He could be in danger! Ryder: Alright, we'll check it out! To be continued Part 4 Captin Turbot: There they are! Skye: Marshall! Over here! Marshall: Okay! Ahhhh! Ryder: Oh no! That three headed dragon got him! (Suddenly, a blue beam hits King Ghidorah) Pups and Kajiu: Look! Godzilla: *Roars* To be continued Marshall Ahhhh Mothra Catches Him King Ghidorah Hits Ground Godzilla Attacks Him Anguirus Rams Gigan Rodan Fights Megalon Mothra Fights SpaceGodzilla Gorosaurus Fights Destoroyah Jet Jaguar Fights Biollante Gomora Fights Geroinmon Ultraman Fights Zetton Eleking Fights Alien Baltan Baragon Fights Red King Zone Fighter Fights Alien Zarab Varan Fights Alien Mephills Agria Fights Gyaos Kiryu Aka MechaGodzilla 3 Fights Golza Gamera Fights Bemular King Casear Fights Kelbeam Ryder And Mayor Goodway Wow Chickletta Buck Buck Katie It looks like these monsters came to save Marshall form those monsters Captin Turbot You know i think those monsters weren't after Marshall they were just using him as bait to lure that monster (points to Godzilla) Zuma How do you know Captin turbot Just a hunch All Monsters On Godzilla's Side shoot their lasers and fire beams at the evil monsters which causes them to explode Godzilla and King Ghidorah Keep Fighting Godzilla rips one of Ghidorah's heads off and one of his wings off too so he can't fly away the Godzilla throws him in the air and shoots his spiral ray at him which causes King Ghidorah to explode Godzilla Looks up to the sky and lets out a long and loud victory Roar The Pups and others hold their hears Godzilla walks over to them Ryder who are you Godzilla My name is Godzilla Anguirus I'm Anguirus Rodan Hey I'm Rodan Mothra My name is Mothra Gorasaurus I'm Gorasaurus Jet Jaguar My Name is Jet Jet Jaugar Gomora My Name is Gomora Ultraman I am Ultraman Eleking I'm Eleking Baragon My name is Baragon Varan I'm Varan Zone Fighter I am Zone Fighter Kiryu I'm MechaGodzilla But You Can Call Me Kiryu Gamera I Am Gamera Friend To Children And Pups Ryder Okay Thats's Cool King Casear Yo I'm King Casear Agira And I am Agira Marshall Can you tell us the names of the monsters that tried to hurt me Godzilla Sure the monster I was fighting was named King Ghidorah Anguirus The monster I fought was named Gigan Rodan The monster I fought was named Megalon Mothra The monster I fought was named SpaceGodzilla Gorasaurus The monster I fought was named Destoroyah Sundely a rock apeares out of nowhere and hits Gorasaurus in the face knocking him down Gorasaurus Ow Look What Happened Everyone Laughs Category:Ultraman Category:Godzilla Category:Gamera Category:Kajiu Category:Fannon episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Mothra Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movie Category:Anguirus Category:Rodan